narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Illusionist against Speed
Prologue Yuuka has started to make her way to Konohagakure after her parents granted her permission to explore the world. She had made a good distance to Konoha but would take her about another day to reach it. "I still need to be cautious, not sure what the outside world is really like." she thinks to herself. "Excuse me, Hayao sir, orders from above, we need you to go an patrol the boarders for anything suspicious, you have to do this for a day or two." The Anbu black ops member says as he disappears. "Orders from above huh? (Sigh), Right when I was about to go meet that girl that I met at the restaurant, nice orders from above." Hayao says to himself. "Hey big cousin, I challenge you to a race, I overheard that you have to go to the boarders to patrol, so how about I race you there." a kid says pointing at Hayao, not realizing that Hayao was already gone. "Grrrrrr!!!! You BIG COWARD, YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO WIN!!" the kid says screaming out of the window sticking his tongue at Hayao. "Hmm, sorry kid, some other time." Hayao says in his head as he moves along towards the boarders. Yuuka had found herself in a forest and decided to take a rest. "It has been some time since I had rested" Yuuka had told herself, showing how much stamina she had and trying to reason with herself to rest. As she sat down she took her bad off quickly eat a snack. As she started to focuses her chakra just in case she were to be attacked. Hayao then thought to himself, "Ehh, routine boarder check, shouldn't be anything that could harm us, but I need to keep my eyes open, because you'll never know." Hayao continues to the boarder, staying relaxed but keeping his eyes open for anything that may be suspicious. Yuuka had started a fire and also found a wild pig to eat. "This shouldlast me up until tomorrow." she notes to herself. As she waits for the pig to cook she has still focused her chakra but now it was more for fun then anything. Hayao, then comes into contact with a cave, he hears noises coming from it, so he goes to check it out. It sounded like someone was eating on something, when he got in a huge bear comes lunges out at him. "Whoa, I almost got hit by him." Hayao says to himself, Hayao then uses his speed to get away, leaving the bear alone, and continuing to patrol the boarders. Yuuka takes out a Kunai, "I guess I could practice a little." saying out-loud. She then finds a tree and carves an X into it. She then backs up and throws the Kunai hitting right above the X. "Damn." she whispered to herself. Hayao then gets into the heart of the forest, he jumps from tree to tree, staying observant and looking throughout the forest. He then looks in the air and sees fire, "Hmm, may be a forest fire or someone set up camp there." Hayao heads towards the fire, which was more than a mile away. Yuuka has been throwing her Kunai but keeps missing by an inch above her target. When she retrieved the Kunai she started to bring the Kunai upwards and solely focused on the X. When she threw the Kunai it traveled at a fast pace and directly hit the middle of the X. She smiled and went to retrieve the Kunai. Yuuka walked over to her pig that was roasting and it looked like it was getting there. She cut out a little piece to taste it, and when she bit into the piece it seemed that it was still a little bit raw. She got up and started to just focus on her chakra as her father told her to be on her game. As Hayao gets closer, he could smell the smell of pork, maybe a wild pig or something. Hayao still heads towards the smoke, "Ok, this is taking to long, I will just use it until I get maybe 20 meters away." Hayao then uses his Swift Release to move faster and get to the smoke. Yuuka simply sat down and made the hand seals, Tiger, Boar, Horse. She then concentrated on her chakra. "This will be a time waster until the pig is done." she thinks to herself. Hayao gets within 20 meters and then stops his swift release, he then walks over to the fire getting closer, so he wouldn't alarm another bear or something, he says "HEY!" if it was a person. Yuuka heard the distant voice and quickly drew her Kunai. She just stands still facing the way the voice came. She keeps on her guard and waits to execute any move. As Hayao gets closer, he could see a young lady, he says, "Hey, I am from the Leaf, I'm on patrol." Hayao says as he walks up closer to the girl. "A leaf ninja?" Yuuka asked herself. She is still on her guard as she can't trust anyone. "If your on patrol then your a long distance out, the leaf boarder is about 4 miles that way." as she points in the other direction. "How would she know exactly where the leaf Boarder is, hmm?" Hayao asks himself. "I saw the fire, I thought it was maybe a forest fire, but when I smelled the pork as I closer I realized it wasn't, but I know where the leaf boarder is, they wouldn't send me out if I didn't know where it was. But, I just came to tell you that there are going to be other ninja on patrol coming through here, and if you don't want any more interruptions I suggest you move out of this area, or just go into the village and stay in a hotel." Hayao tells Yuuka as he scratches his head. "I'm not going to move, No one should have control over this area so I should be fine. Now if you excuse me I got some pork to eat." She then puts her Kunai down but still keeps it in her hand. She walks over to the pig to see if it is cook all the way. "This land belongs to the land of fire, and the leaf village is responsible for what goes on here, so as I said before, the best thing for you to do is find a hotel to stay at, if you don't then you won't get any piece because of so many ninja that will come through here." Hayao says to her. Yuuka starts to get mad. "No its not!" she shouted. "The fire daymio own it, you only own what is inside your borders, and this is outside of your boarder." Yuuka pointed out. "Now if you would, let me eat my pork." "If you listen you would of heard me said that this land belongs to the land of fire, I know the fire daymio owns it, and I also said that the leaf is responsible for it since we are the major village here. Now where are you from?" Hayao says as he starts to get suspicious. "I DON'T CARE!" Yuuka shouted at the man holding tight to her Kunai. "I'm not doing anything wrong but surviving as you can see." She said as pointing at the pig. She then points at the strange man and yells, "So I don't need to give any information up." "I really didn't want to do this but, you are acting very suspicious, I am going to need you to come with me." Hayao says as he puts his hand by his pouch, "You could of avoided all this by just saying ok I will go to a hotel, but you just started getting angry at me which made you suspicious." Hayao says. "You bastard." she calmly said. Yuuka then held out her wrist. "Come on, arrest me." she says as she puts the Kunai in her pouch. Hayao uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall and encases him and the girl, "Someone who was just pissed at me isn't going to just give them selves up like that." Hayao says as he then uses the Shadow Clone Technique to make a clone of him self. "What are you planning?" the Hayao's ask. Yuuka snickered. She then quickly made the hand seals, Boar→Tiger→Ram. Once she mad those hand seals a bright light originated from her body that completely filled the rock formation. Once it settled down there were ten Yuuka's. "Now the only way you can win is if you hit the correct one." all the ten Yuuka's said at once. "Maybe you need try something else then lousy genjutsu like that." Hayao says, as a flicker of lightning pop come out of Hayao, and the flickers of lightning go back out in an instant, "Found you." Hayao says as he uses his immense speed to get behind the real Yuuka. Hayao then goes to chop her in the back of the neck as soon as he gets behind her. The chop would knock her out instantly. The Yuuka just puffed into smoke like a shadow clone. But instead of it just dissapearing the Yuuka had gotten behind Hayao and took her Kunai plunging it right into his back. Yuuka hits air as the Hayao she thought she hit disappeared, then a Kunai with a wire attached to it comes at Yuuka, and wraps around her, restraining her from doing anything. As Hayao was wraping the cord around Yuuka another Yuuka created a fireball directly aimed at Hayao as close range. The fireball came at an extremely fast pace and would have caught Hayao off guard since he was wrapping one Yuuka up. Since it was night, Hayao could see the ball of light illuminate behind him, Hayao jumps on the mud wall and runs around in a fast pace, still keeping the tension on wrapping Yuuka, the ball of fire would hit Yuuka if nothing was done. The fireball did hit Yuuka but an explosion of ash filled the structure. The ash was so think that no one would be able to see a thing. But soon the smoke had risen quite fast and revealed that it was day time. On the side of one of the walls was a small hole that someone could of easily crawled through. Yuuka was already a distance away from the battle site. "All I did was try and eat some pork" she said to herself. She then heads her way to a small village she had passed through earlier.